


your world seems better

by desolate_dinosaur (orphan_account)



Category: A3! (Anime), A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28002315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/desolate_dinosaur
Summary: i'm just lonely and wondering what it would be like if i was a part of their world
Comments: 7
Kudos: 9





	your world seems better

**Author's Note:**

> ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

_How would we have met…_

“Is it heavy?” Izumi asks as the two of them walk down the hallway with boxes of props in their arms.

Akane shakes her head, smiling at Izumi. “This is fine,” she answered, fixing her hold on the boxes. “I’m just glad to be able to help you, director.”

Izumi laughs. “It’s nice to see a girl once in a while around.” The two of them glanced at the stage where the Spring Troupe had finished performing Romeo and Julius. Banri and Taichi were swordfighting and Banri accidentally hits Taichi with the sword across the head. Taichi immediately plops to the floor, where the other members checked on him, while Sakyo scolds Banri. Akane scrunches up her face, feeling the pain even though she didn’t get hit, while Izumi laughs, like this was a normal thing. “Thanks for volunteering, by the way,” she says, entering the storage room with Akane behind her.

“It’s no problem,” Akane says, placing the boxes in the storage room. She straightens her shirt, trying to remove the wrinkles that the boxes have caused.

“You’re doing this for community service for your school, right? Is there a specific reason that you decided to volunteer at MANKAI Company?” Izumi asks, curiously. The two walked out the storage room. “Ah, by the way, we’re going to head back to the dormitory after this.”

Akane nodded her head. “Ah… Why did I volunteer at MANKAI Company?” she asked, slowly.

_… if it weren’t for a game?_

Izumi hums affirmatively. “You wanted to be a novelist, according to your teacher,” the director explains. “Hey, guys, clean up! We’re done for today!” she yells, looking at the actors on the stage. She looks at Akane as the two of them wait by the entrance. “It might’ve been better if you volunteered at a library.”

The teenager stayed silent before shrugging. “Well, I don’t really agree with that,” she starts, staring at the stage. “If I volunteered at a library, I would’ve helped finding books. I kind of wanted to expand my horizons, you know? Like, taking in the experience. It might help come in handy with making stories.”

“Ah, that makes sense,” Izumi says, smiling wider. “They’re taking too long… Should we go ahead?”

_If only I could be part of your world…_

Red’s eyes stared at the blank screen, tapping the screen at less than 40 BPM. Her eyes shift from left to right before glancing up, reading the subtitles on her screen, while the characters’ expressions are shown on the top of the screen. She laid in her bed in the dark, continuously tapping.

She wondered what life would be like if she was in their world. Would they be able to understand her when she could only speak English and they spoke Japanese? Or, an even more important question, would they even cross paths?

Red wished for something so comforting like this in her reality. A found family, where they accept you of your differences. The family she lives with felt like strangers who continuously misunderstand everything. It was hard communicating with them.

It doesn’t matter though if she can’t meet these game characters. They weren’t real in her world and she wasn’t real in their world. She’s only watching through the eyes of the main character with no way of interacting with them. It felt like she wasn’t even playing the game at all. Only hovering the characters like a ghost.

It felt lonely.

_… would I still feel like this?_

**Author's Note:**

> if you read this, why. jk thanks for reading.
> 
> i was simply feeling lonely. i'm just wondering what it would be like if i met izumi and mankai company or something and how it would play out. they sound so fun to be with even though our interests don't seem to be match up because im not interested in theater at all. i ended up liking the game because of how interesting the characters were.
> 
> ah, btw akane and red are the same person. they're my self insert y-y
> 
> i barely tried on this fic but wanted to share it out to the world bcz i want attention lol


End file.
